Dark Arisen Bonus Enhancements
Enhancements which may occur in purified Bitterblack Armor Lv.3. Head Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Veil, Carrion Veil, Hood of Shadow, Hood of Oblivion, Nether Helm or Hellfire Helm. One of listed below: **''"Extends duration of equipped skills." (Also with Adept's Hat) ***Extends duration of certain skills. ****Mage's Anodyne, High Anodyne and Grand Anodyne by 5 seconds. ****Mage's Halidom and High Halidom by 5 seconds. ****Sorcerer's Miasma and High Miasma by 10 seconds. ****Sorcerer's Lassitude and High Lassitude by 10 seconds. ****Sorcerer's Petrifaction and High Petrifaction by 10 seconds. ****Mystic Knight's Great Cannon by 5 seconds. ****Mystic Knight's Vortex Sigil by 5 seconds. ****Magick Archer's Perdition and High Perdition by 10 seconds. ****Magick Archer's Shadowshackle by 5 v ****Magick Archer's Magick Rebalancer, Sygil by 5s and buff duration by 20s. ****Magick Archer's Vortex Trail by 5 seconds. ****Looks like there is no benefits for other skills. **"Boosts Strength when you've been noticed by a large group of enemies."'' ***Increase Strength and Magick if spotted by certain number of enemies. ****By 5% if 1 or 2 enemies. ****By 10% if 3 or 4 enemies. ****By 15% if 5 or 6 enemies. ****By 20% if 7 or 8 enemies. ****By 25% if 9 or 10 enemies. ****Not tested against larger number of enemies. ****Not working against enemy's Pawns in Chamber of Lament. **''"Slightly reduce damage from bow attacks."'' **''"Reduces damage from bow attacks."'' Torso Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Mantle, Carrion Mantle, Coat of Shadow, Coat of Oblivion, Traitor's Armor or Hellfire Armor. One of listed below: **''"Gradually restores small amounts of Health."'' ***Regenerates 0.9 HP per second. ***Stack with "Restorative Effect" enhancements. **''"Gradually restores Health."'' ***Regenerates 4.5 HP per second. ***Stack with "Restorative Effect" enhancements. **''"Your delibitations naturally heal themselves more quickly than normal."'' ***Halve the duration of debilitations. **''"Has a slight restorative effect on pawns near you." (Also with Adept's Robe) ***Regenerates '''3 HP' per second. ***Affects Arisen if equipped by Pawns. ***Stack with "Restores Health" and others "Restorative Effect" enhancements. Arms Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Claws, Carrion Claws, Gauntlets of Shadow, Gauntlets of Oblivion, Sinner's Gauntlets or Hellfire Gauntlets. One of listed below: **''"Extends duration of attribute boosts applied to you."'' ***Buffs lasts 50% longer. **''"Slightly restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy."'' **''"Restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy."'' **''"Boosts the power of normal and magick shields."'' ***Not avaiable for Grave Claws and Carrion Claws. Leg Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Greaves, Carrion Greaves, Boots of Shadow, Boots of Oblivion, Betrayer's Greaves or Hellfire Greaves. One of listed below: **''"Slighty increases maximum item-carrying capacity."'' ***Increases weight limit by 10. **''"Increases maximum item-carrying capacity."'' ***Increases weight limit by 20. **''"Boosts movement speed while casting spells."'' ***Increase movement speed while preparing spell till release, like Gicel or Seism for example. ***Do not work if spell is already released and active, like Fulmination. **''"Prevents wind from affecting mobility."'' ***Similiar to Stability Augment. **''"Extends duration of you enemy holds."'' ***Not avaiable for Grave Claws and Carrion Claws. PLEASE NOTE: INFORMATIONS ARE INCOMPLETE AND MAYBE INACCURATE Category:Dark Arisen: Armor Category:Equipment with Bonus Enhancements